Uma grande mistura de nada
by Sammy Singer
Summary: Dean está sendo um completo idiota, ultimamente. Mas dessa vez, ele passou de todos os limites. Resultado disso? Terapia.


Uma grande mistura de nada

Dean está sendo um completo idiota, ultimamente. Mas dessa vez, ele passou de todos os limites. Resultado disso? Terapia.

Dean, Sam e Jack estavam sentados de frente para a doutora Mia Vallens.

\- Muito bem, rapazes. Por que não começamos com o motivo de vocês estarem aqui hoje? Vocês perderam alguém recentemente?

\- Nossa mãe. Sam respondeu.

\- Tudo bem. Esse momento é muito doloroso. E é ainda mais duro quando não há tempo para se despedir.

\- Sim. Isso é exatamente o que está acontecendo com os... meus irmãos e eu.

\- Certo. O processo de se desapegar e aceitar a perda leva tempo, mas...

\- Mas não é o caso do meu irmão, doutora. Por que eu consigo aceitar, numa boa, que a nossa mãe está morta e que não vai mais voltar.

\- Dean...

\- Meu irmão nem consegue admitir que nossa mãe está morta.

\- Chega, Dean.

\- Por que se admitisse, seria real. E se é real, tem que encarar de frente. Ele não pode admitir por que não pode encarar isso! Dean continuou.

\- Claro. Por que isso é muito fácil pra você, não é? Sam perguntou, nervoso.

\- Não, não é! Dean respondeu.

\- Ah, não? Certo, por que você tem anos de boas lembranças com ela, enquanto eu tenho uma grande mistura de nada! É isso que você quer, que eu admita e aceite o que nunca vou ter? Tudo bem! Feliz agora? Sam gritou.

Sam saiu do consultório, furioso. Minutos depois, Sam voltou para o consultório, armado.

\- Ela um metamorfo! Encontrei pele, cabelo e dentes! Sam disse.

\- Não, não! Sou um metamorfo, mas nunca matei ninguém.

\- O que faz aqui, então? Sam perguntou.

\- Ajudo as pessoas. Eu me transformo nas pessoas que meus pacientes perderam e dou a eles a chance de se despedirem.

\- Sei. Sua ajuda matou duas pessoas. Dean disse.

\- O que?

\- Há três noites um dos seus pacientes foi morto por alguém que se parecia com a esposa morta dele. E uma mulher foi morta pelo filho, ou alguém que se fez passar por filho dela. Sam respondeu.

\- Eu estava com alguém. Vocês podem ligar para ele. Tom. Ele é meu namorado.

\- Se não foi você, quem matou essas pessoas? Sam perguntou.

\- Buddy. Ele é um metamorfo, como eu. Matou várias pessoas. Mas isso não é tudo. Ele destruía a vida delas. Dizia que gostava de ver o olhar no rosto deles quando percebiam que não tinham mais nada.

...

\- Certo. Fique no carro.

\- Eu quero ajudar, Dean. Sam me contou sobre o plano para tentar trazer sua mãe de volta. Jack disse.

\- Tem uma coisa que você deve saber. Os planos do Sam nem sempre funcionam. Dean disse olhando para Jack.

\- Vamos. Dean disse.

Assim que entraram Dean e Jack foram recebidos pelo metamorfo transformado na doutora Mia.

\- Onde Sam está? Dean perguntou.

\- Buddy está se passando por um dos meus pacientes. Sam rastreou o celular dele. Ele pegou meu carro. Saiu daqui tem uns dez minutos.

\- Ele não me ligou. Dean estranhou.

\- Pode culpa-lo?

Dean tentou ligar para o irmão, mas Sam não atendeu.

O metamorfo atacou Dean e Jack e se transformou em Dean.

Sam ligou para Dean, mas o metamorfo atendeu.

\- Cheguei tarde demais. Ele matou mais um. Sam disse.

\- Droga. Tudo bem, volte pra cá.

\- Ok, estou a caminho.

Quando Dean acordou, viu Jack inconsciente.

\- Garoto?

\- Até que enfim! O belo adormecido acordou!

\- Buddy, não os machuque!

\- Por que se importa tanto com eles, Mia? Eles são caçadores, nós somos monstros! Nós matamos eles, antes que eles nos matem!

\- Jack. Dean falou mais baixo para não chamar a atenção dos outros.

Jack abriu os olhos.

\- Você tem que abrir essas algemas.

\- Não posso.

\- Pode, sim. Sammy acredita em você. E quando ele acredita, é muito cabeça dura...Mas você tem que tentar.

\- Eu não vou matar esses dois. _Você_ vai. Mate-os ou _você_ morre.

\- Então atire em mim. Atire!

Nesse momento, Sam chegou.

\- Olha só! O irmãozinho!

\- Não! Não faça isso!

\- Vamos brincar de roleta russa!

Sam abriu a porta e entrou.

\- Sam! Não entre! Dean gritou.

\- Dean?

\- Estamos aqui! O metamorfo respondeu.

Sam abriu a porta e o metamorfo atirou.

Nesse momento, Jack usou seus poderes para salvar Sam.

Sam atirou no metamorfo e o matou.

Mia mandou os rapazes irem embora.

\- Eu cuido dele. Melhor vocês irem.

\- Tem certeza? Dean perguntou.

\- Tudo o que Buddy fez, foi minha culpa. Eu só... queria ajudar as pessoas, sabe?

\- Você ajudou. Jack respondeu.

De volta ao bunker...

\- Você... foi bom hoje, Jack. Obrigado por salvar meu irmão. Dean disse.

Dean pegou duas cervejas e deu uma ao irmão.

\- Olha, cara...lá no consultório da Mia, eu passei dos limites. Me desculpe por ser um babaca, ultimamente.

\- Valeu.

\- E, talvez você esteja certo, sobre o garoto. Ele se esforça, não vou negar. Ele explorou os poderes dele e salvou nossos traseiros, então isso é uma vitória.

\- É, acho que sim.

\- Que foi?

\- E se você estiver certo? Sobre a mamãe? Eu não quero aceitar que a perdemos de novo, Dean.

\- Tudo bem, Sammy. Vai ficar tudo bem. Nós vamos ficar bem.

Dean o puxou para um abraço.

Sam o abraçou... e chorou.


End file.
